


The Perfect Parents

by DeanRykerStrom



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRykerStrom/pseuds/DeanRykerStrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever says it is easy being a parent. <br/>Note: This is a sequel to "The Thing With Parental Unit", you don't need to read it to understand this, but if you want a good laugh, it's recommended that you read the prequel as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Kid!fic is always the most difficult for me to write. This is for SEBLAINE WEEK #2 Day 2 - Family. This is a continuation of "The Thing With Parental Unit", you don't need to read it first to understand this but if you want a laugh, I'd recommend that you read it as it talks about how Blaine met Sebastian's parents for the first time. I lost a lot of brain cells trying to write this because I just can't write kids but I tried. To my dear readers, if you like this, please review and rec it! Also, I have a tumblr where I post my seblaine drabbles and fan art. I'd be honored if you can follow me at rykerstrom . tumblr . com. Thanks.

THE PERFECT PARENTS

The room was dark saved for the light that was streaming from the adjacent bathroom. The bed squeaked noisily as its occupants continued on their activities. The room was filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin, punctuated every now and then by a pleasure-filled moan.

"Yes! Oh God yes! Right there! Right there! Oh, fuck!" Sebastian heard Blaine biting back a groan when a well-placed thrust brushed against his husband's prostate. Normally, Blaine would have tried his best to keep quiet, but it had been a long time since they had had sex. Both of them had been so busy with life that Sebastian had almost forgotten what sex felt like.

Needless to say, Sebastian was quite pleased when the dry spell came to an end tonight.

"Fuck! You feel so damn good!" Sebastian growled into Blaine's ear while he wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle as he thrust up into his husband. "I swear I can do this all day."

"Not—not gonna last long." Blaine bit back another groan when Sebastian wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock as he stroke it in time with the thrusts. He loved doing this to Blaine, because he knew it would always drive his husband crazy as Blaine would always feel torn between pushing himself down onto Sebastian's cock as hard as possible and thrusting up into his fingers. Sebastian licked a path up Blaine's neck and nibbled on his earlobe as he whispered dirty things into his ear.

"That's the point. Oh, fuck!" Sebastian's thrusts had become more frantic. "I want you to scream my name when you come. I want to fuck you so hard that you're gonna feel it for days."

That seemed to be all Blaine needed. As Sebastian flicked his wrist one more time and gave the base of Blaine's cock a slight squeeze, Blaine convulsed around him and shuddered as his orgasm slammed into him, spilling white ribbons of come all over Sebastian's hand and onto the bed sheets before them. Now that Blaine had reached completion, Sebastian was going to chase his own as well. He was already getting close as he felt tension pooling at the pit of his stomach, like a spring ready to snap. He dug his fingers into Blaine's hips as he pounded into Blaine with everything he had. Blaine turned his head to the side and their lips met in a series of frenzied, and sloppy kisses. Sebastian's hand reached around and found Blaine's and he laced their fingers together. Suddenly, Blaine clenched himself down around Sebastian and Sebastian felt his vision whiting out as his hips stuttered and he climaxed, Blaine's name tumbling from his lips as he came inside his husband.

"I love you." Sebastian murmured into Blaine's shoulder, his entire body slumped against Blaine's. The orgasm had left him feeling boneless and slightly light-headed. This was definitely one of the best sex he had ever had. "Love you to a fucking billion pieces."

"I love you too." Blaine gave Sebastian's hand a gentle squeeze. "Be it a billion pieces or one whole thing."

"Are you making fun of me?" Sebastian was now resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm trying to be romantic at once."

Blaine laughed softly. Sebastian smiled at the sound of the laugh. He had missed this, quality time with his husband. Life had been so crazy the past years that sometimes Sebastian felt like he was constantly under water.

"Daddy? Papa?"

Sebastian could feel Blaine tensing up against him at the familiar voice. He turned his head and found the doorway ajar. Standing there, was a small boy with chestnut curls and blue green eyes.

"Oh my God!" Sebastian wasn't sure how Blaine managed to do this in light speed but one moment Blaine was still sitting on Sebastian with his softening cock nestling inside of him, the next moment his husband had somehow managed to pull himself off as he stumbled over the pillows on the floor, tripped, flailed, miraculously regained his balance and finally wrapped the bed sheets around himself.

Sebastian really did try to keep calm in such a predicament. In fact, he probably should've felt guilty or mortified, but seeing Blaine's reaction just made it so difficult for him to stay cool and collected.

Before Sebastian could stop himself, he was cackling. Yes, not laughing, but cackling.

"This isn't funny!" Blaine gave Sebastian a glare and threw the pillow at him.

"No, no. You have to admit, it actually is." Sebastian was seated behind Blaine, who acted as a human shield for his nudity.

"Are you okay?" The boy rubbed his eyes. "I heard noises and I thought there were monsters in your room."

"Oh dear Lord …" Sebastian was quite certain that Blaine must be glad that the room wasn't well-lit, but he knew for a fact that it wasn't dim enough to hide everything; not to mention that it looked as though their son had been standing at the door way for quite some time now.

"We're fine, Aiden." Sebastian spoke up. "Your dad and I were just changing the light bulbs. Go back to bed."

"Are you sure?" Aiden looked concerned. "You guys were screaming and shouting."

"Yes, honey. We're fine." There was a deep blush making its way up the back of Blaine's neck. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I just wanna protect my family if big mean monsters are here." Aiden puffed out his chest. "Goodnight, daddy, goodnight papa!"

Aiden gave Blaine and Sebastian a big grin and ran out the door.

"No running in the hallway!" Blaine called after his son.

"Sorry!" There was the sound of the door shutting and all was quiet again.

There were a few moments of silence, and then Sebastian was laughing again.

"Stop laughing!" Blaine smacked Sebastian lightly with their pillow. "Our very young son just saw us having sex!"

"Babe, I don't think he knows what that was." Sebastian shrugged. "Don't worry, he'll forget about this in no time." Sebastian placed his hands on his husband's shoulders and started kneading away the tension in those muscles.

"You sure about that?" Blaine looked doubtful.

"Positive." Sebastian reassured. After all, children didn't have good memories, right?

* * *

Even after all these years, Sebastian still felt a little awkward whenever he was around his parents. It wasn't because his parents were not supportive; if anything, he had the most loving parents in the world. The awkwardness came from the fact that Sebastian's parents always had a way of embarrassing him.

"So there we were on the tiny little boat, and your father decided that it would be a brilliant idea to lean over to take a photo." His mother was talking animatedly about their latest trip abroad. "And guess what? He fell off the boat!"

"If I don't know any better, I'd think your mother enjoyed this a little too much." His father sighed melodramatically.

"Oh no, dear. You can't die on me. Who will cook my favorite omelet?"

"I will, grandma!" Aiden piped up. "I don't know how yet but papa said daddy makes great omelets."

"You did?" Blaine looked over.

"I guess he remembered." Sebastian took a sip of his wine. "You do make killer omelets. Sorry dad, looks like you've been replaced."

"Sure, why don't you all just gang up on a helpless old man!" His father put his hand over his heart as he feigned the hurt that he received.

"Well, you'll always be my favorite father-in-law." Blaine smiled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Sebastian's father grinned. "Junior, you did two things right in your life. One's marrying Blaine, and the other one is giving us our grandson Aiden."

"Thanks a lot, dad. That makes me feel good about myself." Sebastian grumbled. And here he was hoping to go one night without his parental unit teasing him.

"Oh hush!" His mother gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You know we're proud of your accomplishments. But you did outdo yourself with Blaine here."

"Do you remember the first time we met Blaine?" His father spoke up again.

"Oh my, of course I do! It was at that vacation house!" Sebastian's mother put her wine glass down and clasped her hands in excitement.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sebastian could see Blaine's face turning red.

"Mom! Dad! We have a minor here!" Sebastian gestured at Aiden, who was looking confused.

"How did you meet daddy?" Aiden snuggled up next to his grandmother, his blue-green eyes peering up with curiosity.

"You're going to have to wait till you're older to hear that story." Sebastian's mother said with a wink. "But in the meantime—"

One of the recess lights in the ceiling blinked out.

"I knew this day's coming!" Sebastian saw his father getting up from the sofa. "I'll get the replacement bulb. BRB."

"Did dad just say 'brb'?" Sebastian wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

"He did." Blaine had a small smile on his face. "Your parents are awesome."

"Why, thank you, dear." Sebastian's mother preened. "At least someone here appreciates us." She looked pointedly at Sebastian.

"Mom!" No, that wasn't a whine. Sebastian Anderson-Smythe didn't do whining.

"Ah, here we are." Sebastian looked up to see his father with a stepladder and a light bulb. "I just need to change this out and we'll be good as new."

"Here, dad. Let me do it." Sebastian put down his wine glass.

"Grandpa! You're doing it wrong!" Aiden piped up, and before either Blaine or Sebastian could stop him, Aiden clarified. "You're supposed to be naked!"

"Naked?"

"Oh, shit." Sebastian swore under his breath. "Aiden, why don't you—"

"When papa and daddy change light bulbs, daddy always sits on papa naked. You're also supposed to yell a lot."

"Oh my God!" Sebastian could see Blaine paling visibly at the comment.

"Mom, dad, I can explain." Sebastian knew he had to get this under control. His parents probably thought he and Blaine were sex maniacs who neglected their son. "It was an accident. I mean—"

It took a few moments for Sebastian to realize that both of his parents were laughing.

"Is that what you youngsters call it these days?" Sebastian's mother snorted. He couldn't believe it, his mother, his elegant mother actually snorted. "Oh junior, you're too much!"

"I guess we did raise him right after all." If Sebastian didn't know any better, he would say his father actually looked proud. "Tell me Aiden, what else do you know about your parents?"

"Aiden, stop!" This time, Sebastian and Blaine cried out in unison.

"Daddy once said that papa was a sex machine." Aiden looked thoughtful. "I overheard him talking on the phone with Uncle Nick. Grandpa, what's a sex machine?"

"You'll know when you're older." Sebastian's father said conspiratorially. "Now, Aiden, can you promise grandpa something?"

"Yes?" Aiden nodded eagerly. "Don't change any special light bulbs like your fathers did until you're a grown-up, okay? If you change any light bulbs, change it my way."

"Okay! Pinkie promise!" Aiden held up his pinkie.

"Pinkie promise."

* * *

The drive home was silent and tense. Sebastian didn't have to ask to know that Blaine was upset. He couldn't blame his husband. After all, it was a rather mortifying experience to have their young son talked about their sex lives. Sebastian took a quick look in the rear view mirror and found Aiden fast asleep in the backseat and snoring lightly.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian really did feel bad. He knew how Blaine felt about keeping their lives private.

"It's not your fault." Blaine spoke up finally and sighed. "I should've been quiet."

Sebastian pulled over and parked the car on the side of the road. It wouldn't do to drive and hold a serious conversation at the same time.

"Why? You know I like it when you're loud." Sebastian turned off the engine. "It means you're enjoying it."

"But we have a son now!" Blaine put his hand over his mouth when he spoke up just a tad too loudly.

"I spoke to my parents before we left their house." Sebastian continued. He needed to sort this out. "They actually thought it was great that we still have a life. It's healthy for our marriage."

"We're having a life in the expense of our son's development." Blaine protested. "God, I'm a horrible parent."

"No, you're not." Sebastian argued. "You changed jobs so that you could spend more time with Aiden. You didn't sleep at all when he was sick. Remember that time when he had pneumonia? You were up for nights and when Aiden finally got better, you ended up getting really sick for weeks! You're not a bad parent."

Blaine remained silent.

"Blaine, you're the most compassionate and selfless person I've ever met." Sebastian reached out and covered Blaine's hand with his own. "You always put everyone else's needs before yours. You're a great role model for Aiden."

There was still no response.

"Seriously, so what if he walked in on us having sex?" Sebastian shrugged. "I've walked in on my parents couple of times before. It wasn't until years later that I finally figured it out. I turned out fine, didn't I?"

"Yes, I suddenly feel so much better now." Blaine finally spoke up.

"Hey, I resent that." Sebastian protested. He did turn out fine, more than fine in fact. " In fact, I—you were being sarcastic just now, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was." Blaine smiled softly. "You did turn out fine. Great, actually. I mean it."

"Look, I'm scared shitless about this parenting thing most of the time." Sebastian took a deep breath. "And no, I'll deny it if you ever bring that up to my parents . But what I'm trying to say is that I know Aiden's gonna be fine as long as he's got you."

"Do you really think so?" Blaine still looked uncertain, but he didn't look so upset anymore.

"I'm sure."

"Well, Aiden's lucky he got you." Blaine glanced at their sleeping son. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"Actually, I think _we_ don't give ourselves enough credit. Aiden's a smart kid, and he's polite and well-behaved. We did a damn fine job so far." Sebastian brought Blaine's hand up and kissed his knuckles tenderly. He just loved this man so much. "We make a good team, don't you think?"

"Yes, yes we do." Blaine leaned over and captured Sebastian's lips with his. It was a tender kiss, soft, warm and loving. When they parted again, Blaine's cheeks were a bit flushed and Sebastian was pretty sure he was in a similar state.

"Let's go home, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's."

As Sebastian restarted the engine and restarted their journey home, he couldn't help but feel both relieved and exhilarated. There might be no set guideline on how to be the perfect parent, but Sebastian knew that as long as he and Blaine were in this together, everything would be fine.

(END)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is probably the last time I'm writing SEBLAINE with kids because I find it to be more difficult to write than fluff (unless you guys actually like this fic). Anyway, I hope you find this enjoyable, I tried. It's now 4:44am so I'm rambling a lot. If you enjoy this, please like and review it. Also, I have a tumblr where I post my seblaine drabbles and fan art. I'd be honored if you can follow me at rykerstrom . tumblr . com. Thanks.


End file.
